U.S. Route 94
U.S. Route 94 or U.S. Highway 94 (US 94) was an intrastate United States Highway in South Florida formed in 1926 and removed in 1949. It ran from U.S. Route 41 (US 41) in Naples, passed through the Everglades, to U.S. Route 1 (US 1) in Miami. It was the southernmost east-west U.S. Highway. The defunct highway carried a scenic route known as the Tamiami Trail, which carries a hidden Florida Department of Transportation (FDOT) designation of State Road 90 (FL 90). The Tamiami Trail also carries the southernmost section of State Road 45 (FL 45). In 1949, US 94 was entirely removed from the United States Highway System and was replaced by U.S. Route 41 (US 41), which had its southern terminus in Naples and in 1950, it extended east to Miami. In 1956, when the Interstate Highway System was formed, the newest section of US 41 in Florida runs parallel to Interstate 75 (I-75, Alligator Alley, Everglades Parkway) in the Everglades. As far back in 1956, I-75 had its southern terminus in Tampa, where it terminated at I-4 at the current interchange between I-4 and I-275. In the 1960s, I-75 extended south from Tampa to Naples, paralleling Tamiami Trail (US 41). After the I-75 extension to Naples, it was planned again to extend east to Miami Lakes carrying a section known as Alligator Alley, through the Everglades. This I-75 section opened for traffic on February 11, 1968. History Upon the completion of the Tamiami Trail, U.S. Highway 94 (US 94) extended from the intersection of Ninth Street South and Fifth Avenue South in Naples (the former southern terminus of US 41) to the intersection of South Eighth Street and Brickell Avenue (US 1) in Miami. At the time it was considered a major achievement of engineering that was the only route from Naples (and, by extension, from Tampa) to the southeastern coast of Florida. In 1945, a restructuring of Florida's State Road system resulted in the removal of the FL 27 signs from US 94 and the assignment of the hidden Florida Department of Transportation designation State Road 90, which continues to be applied to the east–west stretch of highway to this day. The north-south section was assigned the designation State Road 45. In 1949, the US 94 signage was replaced with US 41 signs, over a decade after AASHTO modified its guidelines to discourage short (under 300 mi or 480 km) U.S. Highways that are entirely within one state. In Intertropolis & Routeville In some episodes of Intertropolis & Routeville that take places in Florida, like "Atlantic 1 Alternate" and "Everglading Your Path", it is revealed that U.S. Route 94 is an existing U.S. Route. In "Atlantic 1 Alternate", US 94 was revealed by US 86 the character when he and I-48 drove pass east of Port St. Lucie (where the eastern terminus of the fictional US 94 is at US 1) on Florida State Road A1A in the Atlantic Coast while on vacation. In "Everglading Your Path", I-48 and US 86 takes their other vacation in Central Florida. They take a drive on US 94, where according to the map they have, it has its western terminus at State Road 776 in Englewood and its eastern terminus at US 1 in Port St. Lucie. According to the fictional online encyclopedia called Mikipedia (a parody of Wikipedia having an "M" instead of a "W"), US 94 carries a hidden designation Florida State Road 74 (FL 74), serving through Englewood, Port Charlotte, Creekatobee, Indiantown, and Port St. Lucie. Between the cities of Creekatobee and Indiantown, US 94 crosses over Lake Okeechobee via the Okeechobee Bridge. Category:U.S. Route 94 Category:United States Numbered Highways Category:Highways and roads Category:Intrastate U.S. Highways Category:Former U.S. Highways Category:U.S. Highways in Florida Category:United States Numbered Highway System Category:Highways numbered 94